Reginaldus Wy
King Reginaldus Wy is the current regent King of The Ghost Kingdom. Early Years Reginaldus Wy was born in Aedwin-de-Steinburg on the day of his lord, Sunday. Wy had an average life in his early years, strolling and servicing the Kingdom of Aedwin. He was known to be sympathetic to the ideals of Aedwin and as such remains loyal to this day. Early Years Reginaldus was born approximately on the Sixth month of our lord, June in the Kingdom of Aedwin. Reginaldus was raised by a low-wage peasant family who lived in fair conditions within the walls. He received subpar education and was able to fish for his family. One day Reginaldus decided to leave Aedwin and go explore to learn more about his ancestry. It is said that he mysteriously lead himself into a circle of forests which caused his 'disappearance' from humanity. Reginaldus had lost all hope and thought it was the end until a mysterious man named Thelonious came out from the deep of the jungle and offered refuge. Thelonious was very interested in the boy and taught him how to fight and why he is in a castle very deep in the jungle. When Thelonious told the boy about the Ghost Kingdom and how he seeks to raise the Ghost Kingdom once again, Reginaldus saw the opportunity to ask the man if he could enlist in his army to help him spread the ideals of the Ghost Kingdom as thanks for the refuge and training Thelonious gave him. Ghost Kingdom and Regency. With joining the Ghost Kingdom, Thelonious tasked Reginaldus to journey with him to find those who would be interested in joining the Ghost Kingdom. While roaming they ran into a person named Addy de Lethean who was hesitant at first but was more than happy to join them on their adventure. When the three attempted to return back to the castle, they got lost in the jungle. A lady named Caprica came out of nowhere and seemed to want to join the kingdom as well. That was when the King told Reginaldus to duel the lady, but it is said that he was so weak by that time that one tip to the head took him down in an instant. It turns out she is also friends with some tribe of discolored children who followed her and protected her with their lives. After such events, Reginaldus acceded the throne from Thelonious whose whereabouts are unknown, and since then has married Caprica who is now Queen of the Ghost Kingdom. = Ruling Aedwin and the Final Moments Of Life = When Hallengard agreed to aid the Ghost Kingdom into claiming the aedwin kingdom as theirs for the people, Reginadlus was successful to gain the crown. As king, his goal was to be a good man and not act as overpowering since he was once a mere citizen himself. After a short amount of time during his rule Marcus came back to Aedwin and claimed Aedwin as his; The guards betrayed Reginaldus and forced him to surrender. He did not want to live knowing he surrendered the crown. That was when Reginaldus and the guards who stayed loyal followed Reginaldus into his final battle. He wanted to die with honor so he went on to attack the castle. When he lost, he was offered to live but to do so, he would have to give up the crown. Reginaldus wanted nothing to do with that and gave up and pleaded it was time for him to go. He thought and began to tear up on how he failed the one who made him the way he was. In the final moments of the execution, Reginaldus began to lose himself over the anger of his very own wife Caprica doing nothing but watch the battle take place and later watching a guard behead Reginaldus. = Hallengards Call To War= Shortly after the death of Reginadlus, Capricas protector and a citizen begins to spy on Marcus and find how much of a dictator he has become towards the guards and the two decided enough was enough. They set out to Hallengard where they tell the Marick the king of Hallengard what happened to Reginaldus and what Marcus was doing. Hearing this, Hallengard got troops and launched a large war against Aedwin. Hallengard had no issue getting in there and reaching Marcus where he was soon thrown out the window of the castle and dead for good. It was then by vote Caprica was crowned and Reginaldus could finally rest in peace with the revenge that Hallengard took on Marcus. (But hopes Caprica rots in hell for not helping him fight :D) Category:Characters Category:Aedwinians